


U R (You're)

by jeonsgguk



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I love GOT7, Light Smut, Multi, Other Characters - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, attempt on fluff, bestfriends, female jinyoung is bae, female!jinyoung, female!youngjae, friendship!got7, friendstolovers, inspired by mark's ideal type, this is a love story and a friendship story, transferstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsgguk/pseuds/jeonsgguk
Summary: "I like a girl who makes me want to be with her." - Mark Yi En Tuan





	U R (You're)

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO YES I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR BUT I PROMISE ITS GOING TO BE LIT THATS WHY ITS STILL IN DRAFT ;; ANYWAYS, enjoy this short story!
> 
> update; this is the edited version so if you've read the first version, i'm sorry at how horrible it was! also, you should read it again ;) enjoy x

Mark wouldn’t consider himself as the star of the school.

He’s just a normal boy trying to live a normal life as a transfer student in Korea Arts High School. But his appearance made it hard for girls to actually leave him alone. Being American born isn’t a big deal but somehow, holding American nationality while having Taiwanese ethnicity in his blood (and face) made it a big deal.

Anyone who is everyone would agree that Mark Tuan is the most charming boy in school. The teachers love him for his hard work. The boys love him for his leadership. The girls love him for his heart (and his looks).

Ah, yes.

Heart of gold.

Most of the other transfer students who came from the States were different from Mark. They would only communicate with people of their kind and separate themselves during recess from everyone else. It’s hard to actually make friends with a foreigner especially when you don’t speak the same language. 

But Mark is different. He sits with them, tries to chat with them in his broken, not-so-fluent korean and they all loved him for that. Aside from Mark, there was also Jackson from Hong Kong and Kunpimook from Thailand. Soon, the three of them were basically friends with everyone in high school.

It wasn’t long before Mark learned how to handle things and had gotten used to the new atmosphere. He, along with Jackson and Kunpimook, had also made friends with two other korean boys in which one of them was in the same year as Kunpimook. Yugyeom and his step-brother, Jaebum became friends with them when Jaebum got into the swimming team with Mark. Mark had insisted they have lunch together one day and it became a habit for the five boys to sit together during recess since then.

It also wasn’t long into their friendship when they were joined by a pretty girl with long straight hair, Youngjae. She was a year above Kunpimook and Yugyeom, and she immediately got along with the boys after the day Kunpimook and Yugyeom invited her to join them for Movie Night.

Youngjae was strange. She was such a quiet and soft-hearted girl to almost everyone in school but during recess, the students would gawk at Youngjae flicking Kunpimook’s forehead or slapping Yugyeom’s arm. She never does anything with Jackson, Jaebum and Mark because they were older than her but once, she lost control of her actions when Jackson cracked a joke and slapped Jaebum’s arm.

It was weird but Jaebum fell in love.

Ever since that day, Jaebum and Youngjae became somehow inseparable.

Not that they were dating, no.

One day during the hot summer, while Jackson was sprawled on the bench as he laid his head on Kunpimook’s lap and Yugyeom had five mini battery fans in front of him, Youngjae came down for recess with a new girl tagging along. She had long wavy hair, the total opposite to Youngjae’s and the cutest crescent shaped eyes they had ever seen.

“Boys, this is Jinyoung. She’s my childhood best friend and she just transferred here a week ago. She’s the same year with Jaebum and Jackson, too.”

Jackson immediately sat up and smiled at her, “Hi, I’m Jackson!” he says in English and Jinyoung laughs at it, nodding as she waves at him. Yugyeom, Kunpimook and Jaebum introduced themselves too, and when Jaebum was staring at her for a bit too long, Youngjae hits his arm. Youngjae plopped down next to Jaebum and Jinyoung took the seat next to Youngjae since it was the only seat vacant.

She noticed that there was a blonde boy between Kunpimook and Jaebum who had his head resting on his forearm and earphones in his ears. She nudges Youngjae, “Who’s that?”

Youngjae smiles at her, “That’s Mark. He’s probably just really tired after volleyball practice,” and Jinyoung nods her head and somehow, she wants to see how this Mark would look like. Sure enough, one week in this school, she had heard almost everything there is to hear about. Therefore, she had also heard about the famous Mark Tuan that every girl ogles over.

Even when girls are passing by their table, they would walk by slowly and whisper to each other as they eyed Mark’s sleeping figure. Jackson, being the loudest of the group, suddenly slams his hands on the table causing everyone to jolt in their seats, including Mark.

“What the hell, Wang!” he hisses as he pulled out his earphones and massaged his temples. Jackson’s hyena laugh could be heard in the cafeteria before he smiles teasingly towards the other boy, “You’re being rude here, Markie. We have someone new at the table.” Mark looks up and shifts his gaze towards the girl seated beside Youngjae.

Jinyoung felt her breath caught in her throat when the two eyes met because yes, Mark Tuan is very handsome. Mark blinked a few times before his lip curved into that charming killer smile.

“Hey,” was all he said and Jinyoung smiles back, shyly muttering a small “Hi.”

Everyone at the table faked their cough.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re so stupid,” Jinyoung says as she glares at Jaebum, “How could you think Youngjae likes Yugyeom!”

The two were stuck in a classroom after Jaebum had asked her to stay back and help him with his heart crisis. “They’re always together!”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him, “You do know that she actually likes you back, don’t you?” Jaebum shakes his head and Jinyoung runs a hand down her face, “You two are hopeless,” she mumbles as she pulls out her phone to call anyone for help. Jinyoung groans when her phone couldn’t be turned on because the battery died.

How nice.

“Do you have a phone?” She asks him and Jaebum sighs, “It’s in Yugyeom’s bag.”

The girl rolls her eyes and sat on the teacher’s desk, “Guess we’d have to wait till someone actually notice we’re missing.” Jaebum took a seat at the student’s desk across Jinyoung, “What about you? Is there anyone you fancy?”

“What? No.”

“You’ve been here for almost five months now, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Yeah, so?”

“It’s impossible that no one had caught your attention.”

“Is having a crush necessary?”

“If seeing you being all shy around Mark is normal, then no.”

Jinyoung froze at the mention of Mark’s name, “E-Excuse me?” Jaebum chuckles at her and leans back on the chair, “You like him, don’t you?” he says and Jinyoung shakes her head furiously. “Oh come on, Jinyoung! It takes an idiot to not notice.”

“Shut up, Jaebum.”

“Eh? Why are you all flustered, hm?”

“I am not!!”

“Someone’s defensive,” he coos and wiggles his eyebrows. Jinyoung frowned and threw a piece of chalk at him, “You’re pathetic,” she says and Jaebum smiles at her, “And you like Mark.”

 “I do not!” Jinyoung says and she glares at Jaebum causing the male to nod his head, apologizing in case he made her angry. The female sighs and hops off the teacher’s desk, walking towards Jaebum and places a hand on his shoulder, “I’m not mad, okay? I just don’t get why you would think I like Mark.” Jaebum snorts and smiles at her, “Almost all the girls here like Mark. They’d confess to him too, but he always turns them down.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “How? No wait, why?”

“Beats me. He would just nicely tell them that the feelings weren’t mutual and that he wasn’t looking for a relationship just yet. Sometimes, it’s really just because they weren’t his ideal type,” Jaebum says. Jinyoung tilts her head to the side, “What’s his ideal type?” 

Jaebum looks at her, “Someone who’d make him want to be with her. Nothing too specific, he just wants it to happen naturally, you know? He doesn’t really want to have those kinds of girls who actually force themselves on him,” And Jinyoung nods, understanding what he meant. “Has he ever, you know, accepted anyone?”

“Well, for a year of being friends with him, I’ve never seen him say yes to anyone yet. He almost did to that senior of ours though. Baekhyun or something was her name, but some guy went and talked him out of it, saying Baekhyun was his and all and knowing Mark, he smiles and backed away immediately.”

“Baekhyun sunbaenim? Isn’t she like, a year older than him?”

Jaebum scoffs, “Yeah, but come on. She’s pretty!”

“She’s dating the co-captain of the basketball team, isn’t she? Park Chanyeol, or something was his name. Was he the guy who told Mark to back off?” Jinyoung says and Jaebum nods, laughing at the memory.

“Mark is graduating in next year though, isn’t he?” She says as she stares at the white wall at the back of the classroom, “You’re asking a lot about Mark. Are you sure you don’t like him?”

Jinyoung glares and Jaebum laughs again. Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hands in his and looks up at her, “You’re honestly a great person, Jinyoung-ah. And in my most honest thought, if you do like Mark, I am positive that he will definitely like you back,” causing Jinyoung to blush at the thought.

Just then, the door clicked indicating it has been unlocked.

“There you both are! We’ve been searching for you two ever­—“

Youngjae froze as she stares at Jaebum holding Jinyoung’s hands. Jinyoung gasps and pulls her hands away, noticing Youngjae’s sudden change of expression. Behind Youngjae, the others four males stood with surprised expression. Soon, Youngjae took a step back before she completely turns on her heels and ran away.

“Youngjae-ah!” Jaebum says as he runs after her.

Jinyoung looks at the other four, who were gawking at her, “What?”

Mark was the next to leave.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re really not dating Jaebum, right?” Youngjae asks, five days after the incident.

Jinyoung glares at Youngjae, “Youngjae, what you saw the other day was nothing. He was just telling me about—“ Jinyoung trails off, not sure whether to tell her about the conversation or not. Youngjae raises her eyebrows, “About?”

“Something.”

“Tell me, Jinyoung,” Youngjae pleads and with her puppy eyes, Jinyoung groans as she brings her hands to cover her face, “ItsaboutMark.”

“Mark?”

“Ssshhhh! People can hear you,” Jinyoung’s eyes widened as she looked around the cafeteria, making sure no one heard them. The boys weren’t there due to handball tryouts and Jinyoung was somehow thankful for that. Youngjae tilts her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “What about him?” and Jinyoung furiously shakes her head, “Nothing. It was nothing.”

Youngjae frowns, “You’re lying to me, Young-ah.”

Jinyoung just looks away, trying to avoid this conversation with Youngjae but the other girl wasn’t having any of it. So she did what she thought would work, “How about... I tell you something, and you tell me about Mark in return?” Jinyoung looks at her, “Is that something worth me telling you about Mark?”

“I hope it is,” Youngjae started fidgeting with her fingers and Jinyoung thought that maybe it could be worth it. She nodded at the other female and Youngjae stuck out her pinky finger, “Promise if I tell you this, you won’t tell anyone especially the other four because it’s somehow really personal and Jaebum wants to tell them himself instead of them hearing it from someone else.”

Somehow, Jinyoung knew what was happening and she controlled herself from smiling, linking her pinky along with Youngjae’s.

 “I’m dating Jaebum.”

She saw it coming, but not this quick but either way, Jinyoung jumped up from the bench and squealed, “Are you serious? Oh my gosh, Youngjae-ah!!!!!” Youngjae bit her lip as her cheeks turned light pink, “Jinyoung, sit down!! People are staring,” she glared playfully at her childhood friend and Jinyoung sat down, grabbing Youngjae’s shoulder and shaking her vigorously, “I’m so happy for you oh my gosh, Jaebum kept whining about how he thinks you like his step-brother and oh God, how long?”   

Youngjae laughs, “That day after you got locked up with him.”

“You mean after you ran off? Did he play Romeo? Youngjae-yah!!”

“Youngie, calm down, damn it,” Youngjae held her shoulder so she would stop bouncing in her seat. Just as Youngjae was about to speak, Jaebum made his way through the cafeteria door causing her eyes to widen and cheeks to turn into a shade of pink. The male was just there to buy a bottle of water, and rushed back for the tryouts but he stopped to wink at his girlfriend.

Youngjae blew a kiss back at him.

Jinyoung faked a barfing action and Jaebum raised an eyebrow, as if asking Youngjae _does she know_ and Youngjae smiles, nodding at him. He was going to walk over and greet them but Yugyeom appeared out of nowhere and dragged him out.

The two girls laugh at the scene.

Youngjae then looked at Jinyoung and frowned playfully, “Now tell me about Mark.”

A few heads from the table beside them turned to look at them causing Jinyoung to shake her head stiffly at Youngjae and placed a finger against her lips, “Not so loud, idiot!” Youngjae’s hand clamps over her mouth and nods, muttering a soft _sorry_ before Jinyoung leans closer and sighs, “Jaebum thought I like Mark.”

“I think you like him,” says Youngjae and Jinyoung gasps, “Why would you think that way! I don’t,” causing Youngjae to scoff, “You get all shy when it comes to him, Young-ah.”

The other female frowns, “I don’t! Why would people say that?”

“You stutter a lot when you’re with him and your face turns all tomato,” Youngjae points out and Jinyoung cups her own cheeks, keeping her eyes shut at the thought of Mark. Youngjae places a hand on Jinyoung’s thighs, “Be honest with me. What are you thinking about right now?”

Jinyoung opens her eyes slowly and felt her heartbeat speed up, “His smile.”

“And?”

“His high pitched laugh.”

“And?”

“Whenever he calls me _‘nyoung-ah_.”

“And?”

“His face whenever he wakes up from a nap.”

“And?”

“How cute his face is.”

“Only that?”

“How attractive he is.”

“Are you sure that’s all you’re thinking of?”

“His amazingly long fingers.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened, “That’s a bit kinky but is that all?”

“I’m thinking of everything about him.”

“And you don’t like him?” Youngjae says with a smile as she tilts her head to the side, encouraging her best friend to say it out.

“I don’t... know.” was Jinyoung’s reply.

“Then figure it out before it’s too late,” Youngjae replies and when Jinyoung was about to say something, someone dropped into the empty space beside her. She looks at him, and when Mark looks at her with those round eyes, Jinyoung figured a small bit out.

Maybe she does like Mark.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re going on a date?”

Kunpimook stared at Mark who was looking incredibly handsome on one particular Saturday when it was suppose to be a day out for the seven of them. Mark wore black jeans with plain white t-shirt and black leather jacket along with a pair of black converse. Jinyoung stared at Mark before she flatly says, “So our Markie finally accepted someone!”

Youngjae bit her inner cheek as she watches Jinyoung.

“Ha-ha. Very funny, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark says as he stuck his tongue out at her. Jinyoung smiles and somehow, shifts her gaze towards Youngjae, who was staring at her with sad eyes. She smiles back and looks at Mark, who kept checking his phone for his date.

Jinyoung sighs and that’s when Youngjae stands up, pulling her best friend along with her, “Jinyoung and I have something to do,” was all she said before dragging Jinyoung out of the cafe.

Just as they exited the door, a chinese girl with hair length to shoulder entered and through the glass window, Jinyoung sees Mark standing up and walking towards the girl. Youngjae tugged her arm and dragged her away towards a bikini store.

“Wait, why are we here?”

“We’re bikini shopping, Jinyoung! It’s almost summer and we should go tanning!”

“You’re crazy.”

“We’re crazy,” Youngjae says as they entered the store. The beachwear and bikinis were lined up against the wall and the racks were filled with beach flippers. There were surfboards hanging on the wall and man trunks below them. Youngjae wasted no time in pulling Jinyoung towards the bikini section.

They left with four pair of bikinis each, back to the cafe where they had left the others. Mark was nowhere to be seen but the other four were still there, somehow having their (what seems like) fourth cup of drink. Youngjae took the seat next to Jaebum, showing her boyfriend what she had bought.

Jinyoung dropped down in the empty seat next to Jackson and placed her bag on the table. Jackson stared at the bag before looking at the two, “Bikinis? Really?”

“It’s almost summer break!” Youngjae says and Jaebum hooks an arm around her neck, pulling her closer (because Jaebum had already told the others so they knew). Kunpimook then smiled widely, “We should go on a summer vacation! The seven of us!”

Yugyeom agrees almost immediately and high fives with Kunpimook. Jackson and Jaebum too agreed, (“I’d actually get to see you wear that,” Jaebum says with a smirk towards Youngjae, who blushed in return). Youngjae looks at Jinyoung with pleading puppy eyes and Jinyoung groans out a _fine_.

“My cousin’s been to this resort in Jeju. Shilla Jeju. She said we should totally try out the glamping.”

“Glamping?”

“Glamorous camping!” Kunpimook claps in glee.

As the others were talking about the summer vacation, Jinyoung finds herself staring blankly at the glass window, wondering what Mark was doing with his date.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re drunk.” Jinyoung says as Mark stumbles into her shared apartment with Youngjae. Jaebum was somewhere too, with Youngjae in her room and Jinyoung doesn’t wish to know what they were up to.

It was three weeks after Mark’s date and somehow, that day, Mark returned to the cafe saying that she wasn’t really his type, causing the others to groan and Jinyoung to cheer happily inside,

It was half an hour to midnight and Mark was sprawled on Jinyoung’s bed, “’nyoung-ah,” he slurs and Jinyoung groans, trying to pull Mark’s shoe off before he ends up dirtying her bed. (pronunciation; eun yong)

“’Nyoung-ah.” He says again and by now, Jinyoung had already took both his shoes off. She goes out to grab a glass of water, and met Jaebum in the kitchen, “I heard noises. Who came?” he asked and Jinyoung rummages through the cabinet for some aspirin, “Mark. He’s drunk,” she replies as she grabs the tablet and leaves Jaebum, who was staring in amusement, at the kitchen.

She returns to her room—only to find Mark lying face down on the bed, snoring.

_Oh my gosh, this boy._

Jinyoung sat at the side of the bed and shakes Mark by shoulder, “Mark. Mark, wake up. I’ve got some aspirin for you,” Mark groans into the sheets and Jinyoung sighs, placing the glass and tablet on the nightstand before kneeling on the side of the bed, pulling Mark to turn him over.

“Come on, big guy. It’ll at least relief your headache,” she slaps his face a couple of time gently and soon, Mark sits up, looking at her, “’Nyoung-ah,” he says in a low voice which Jinyoung tries not to think about. She gave him the pill and the glass of water and watched him swallow it immediately. Jinyoung placed the glass at the nightstand and stood up from the bed, “Well, you can sleep there. I’ll sleep in the living room.”

As she made a move to leave, Mark grabbed her wrist and pulls her back until she falls onto the bed, “the bed’s big enough for both of us to _share_ , ‘nyoung.”

The female felt her heartbeat increasing at the thought and immediately tried to pull away but Mark was strong, so she eventually gave up and laid on her side of the bed whilst Mark laid on the other side. Jinyoung looks at Mark, “No doing funny things, Yien.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Goodnight,” Jinyoung says as she turn to her side, giving her back to Mark.

“Night, ‘nyoung-ah,”

And when the morning comes, Jinyoung didn’t know how to react when she felt an arm around her waist and chest pressed against her back as she felt Mark’s soft breathing against her nape.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re... wow, Jinyoung,” Mark says as he stares at Jinyoung in her light pink triangl bikini. Jinyoung pouts, “What? Too much?” and Mark shakes his head, still awestruck by the girl in front of him.

They were at the beach of Shilla Jeju’s resort for their summer vacation with the other five and it was around five in the evening when Mark decided to ask Jinyoung to accompany him for a walk. Youngjae had forced Jinyoung to wear the bikini instead of her normal ripped shorts and loose tee. Plus, the other tourists were also wearing their beachwear so why not?

 Mark had appeared with a plain grey shirt and grey sweatpants.

“Youngjae insisted I wear this because she said if I don’t, it’ll go to waste,” Jinyoung says as they strolled on the beach. Mark chuckles, “You look good, ‘nyoung.”

Jinyoung smiles at him and they strolled in silence, watching families having a small picnic or couples spreading lotion on each other. There were also children who were building sand castles by the shore and teenagers like them who were just lying on the sand.

“Mark, look! Sunset.” She says as she stood and stared in awe at how beautiful the orange sky was. She was so awed by the scenery that she failed to notice the male staring at her.

Mark stared at Jinyoung; her hair bundled up into a messy bun, her crescent shaped eyes, her beautiful smile,  the golden small heart necklace laid perfectly between her clavicles and Mark thinks he’s in love.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Mark?”

“Yeah, you definitely are.”

The female snaps her head towards him, “E-Excuse me?”

“I, I mean, yeah. It is beautiful.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung says softly and continued walking on the beach. Mark walked beside her, stealing glances every once in a while and realized that Jinyoung makes him want to be with her all the time.

When Mark looks in front, he sees a red haired boy staring at Jinyoung as if she was a piece of meat and Mark frowns, taking off his shirt (which Jinyoung stares questioningly) and hands it over to her, “Wear it.”

“W-What?” she stutters, not sure due to being surprised or due to the sight of Mark’s toned body and visible packs. Mark stops and holds Jinyoung close, pulling his shirt over her head and she lets her arm go through the hole of the arms, realizing that Mark was somehow fonding over her, “Why?”

“You look so small in my shirt,” says Mark and Jinyoung noticed that the shirt had covered her down to her butt, but that wasn’t what she meant with why. “I mean, why all of a sudden?”

Mark smiles (and Jinyoung had to hold in her squealing over how charming he was) and slides his hand across her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side, “I don’t like the way that red-haired guy was looking at you.” Jinyoung turned her head and spots the said guy, who winked at her, and she immediately looks away, back at Mark.

“Thank you,” she said and Mark squeezes her shoulder.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re so weird,” Jinyoung says as Mark dipped his fries into his ice cream.

“It’s really good, trust me!”

They were at Mark’s house, in his room because right now, he wouldn’t want his family to barge in on the fun. It was Jinyoung’s birthday and Mark had thrown a small party for her with his family. Mark’s mother, Doris, had baked a small cake for Jinyoung and she hugged Jinyoung as soon as she blew out the candles. Mark’s sisters, Tammy and Grace had gave her a bracelet that they bought together while his younger brother, Joey, gave her a new waterproof watch he bought at a secondhand store, (“I love it, Joey!” Jinyoung cries and hugs him, making Mark glare at Joey and Joey stuck his tongue out at his brother)

Mark’s father gave her a small talk outside on the veranda and Jinyoung blinks a couple of times when he told her that she’s the greatest thing that has ever happened to the Mark and the family.

“I almost thought Mark was never gonna find someone he would like,” he says and Jinyoung tilts her head to the side, “Like?”

“It’s pretty obvious my son fancies you, Jinyoung. We all do, honestly,” he smiles and places a hand on her shoulder, “Thank you for making him happy.”

Jinyoung somehow felt the butterflies in her stomach flying around and her confidence was building up to a point where she thinks she’s gonna tell Mark about her feelings that night.

“How’d you like the surprise?” Mark asks and Jinyoung smiles, “It was great! Your family are really nice people. I see where you came from now,” she says and sits next to Mark on the bed. Mark chuckles and looks at her admiring her new watch and bracelet.

Mark then leans back and pulls the drawer of his nightstand open, grabbing a navy blue box and bringing it towards Jinyoung, “I got this for you. Happy Birthday, ‘nyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung carefully opened the box and she gasped at the content. It was a gold plate necklace that had _‘nyoung_ carved on it. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes and she looks at Mark, “W-What is this?”

The male smiled at her, “It’s a necklace, silly. I got it personally made for you, and carved the nickname I gave you on it,” he looks at her, “Do you... like it?” Jinyoung looks at Mark and in a swift movement; she pulled Mark into a tight hug, embracing him as if her life depended on it, “Why would you something like this for me?”

“Because I want to,” he said and pulled away from the hug. He grabbed the box and removed the necklace gently, before he asks Jinyoung to turn around so he could put it on for her.

She turns around to face him and he smiles as he sees the gold plate lay neatly between her clavicles, “Beautiful.” He mutters and Jinyoung looks at him, “Hm?”

Mark thinks _it’s now or never_ because he’s graduating in a month and he isn’t going to leave without telling Jinyoung what he really felt for her. He grabbed her hand, and held it in his, “Jinyoung-ah, remember when you asked me why I don’t have a girlfriend?”

Jinyoung nods.

“It’s because I never actually found someone who actually makes me want to be with them,” Mark says and he looks down on their linked hands, “But a year ago, I found her.”

Jinyoung gasps softly.

“I didn’t tell her, because we were so close, I was scared I might scare her away. And the thing about this girl was she didn’t have to do anything yet I feel as if I want to be with her all the time.” He chuckles and gave her hands a gentle squeeze, “I’d tell my family about her all the time,” he smiles, “and they really wanted to meet her.”

Mark looks at Jinyoung and Jinyoung bit her inner cheek to control herself from smiling, “My family met her today, and they really really loved her,” he continued. Jinyoung stares at Mark, as if she was telling him to continue. He did and said, “I love her too,” as he cups her cheeks with his hands.

Their lips met.

 

 

***

 

 

“YOU’RE DATING MARK TUAN?????” Youngjae said out loud and the girls at the cafeteria looked at them; some were already whispering as they look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung slapped Youngjae’s arm, “Not really. We don’t have a label yet, but we kissed.”

“It happens automatically, Jinyoung! He kissed you, which means now you’re dating!!”

Jinyoung glares at playfully but sighs, “He hasn’t said anything about it though. We talk as usual but a bit more, uhm, love?”

“He probably thinks that when you kissed back, it’s a yes!”

“Could it be?”

“Obviously!”

“I don’t know, Youngjae-yah,” Jinyoung bit her lower lip and Youngjae grabbed her hand, “Did you like the kiss?” causing Jinyoung to nod.

“Did you do anything other than kissing?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and her cheeks were pink as she looked away, off into the air.

“Well, did you???”

“He might have grabbed my boobs.”

Youngjae gasps, “Oh my God, Park Jinyoung!!!!” followed by her squeals and she pulls her best friend into a bone-crushing hug, earning stares from everyone in the cafeteria. Jinyoung was about to say something when another voice interrupted them.

“You’re gonna end up killing my girlfriend if you hug her any tighter.”

The two female pulled away as they stare at the five boys taking their seats at the table. Mark took his place next to Jinyoung, pulling her in closer and kissing the side of her head, “Hey, beautiful.” Jinyoung looks at him and smiles. Kunpimook gawked at the scene, “Girlfriend? Since when?”

“Three days, fourteen hours, twenty-eight minutes,” Mark nonchalantly says as he took a sip on Jinyoung’s ice coffee. Jackson looks at Jinyoung, “Really? You’re dating him?” he says playfully causing Mark to throw a crumpled tissue at his best friend, and Jinyoung thinks that she doesn’t need some official statement when Mark had already declared her as his own.

Jinyoung smiles and Youngjae looks at her, giving her a _i told you so_ look before focusing back on whatever her boyfriend was saying. Jinyoung slides her fingers between Mark’s and leans closer, placing her head on her _boyfriend’s_ shoulder.

Mark looks at her, admiring how beautiful she was and smiled fondly, whispering a soft _you’re cute today_ and Jinyoung hits his thigh, “Aren’t I cute every day?” causing Mark to chuckle, brushing a piece of hair that fell over her forehead and tucking it behind her ear, “Yeah.”

She could feel people glaring, digging holes at the back of her head but she couldn’t care less.

Not when Mark was holding her hand, looking at her as if she was his prize possession.

(She is.)

 

***

 

 

“You’re graduating,” Jinyoung says as she fixes Mark’s collar, tucking the tie underneath the collar properly. Mark looks at her and smiles “Are you upset about that? I could always pick you up after school, and you could always stay over. My parents are going back to the States once I graduate and they said I could stay here since...” he trails off and Jinyoung frowns at him.

“Since?”

Mark holds both her hands and kisses her button nose, “Since I have a reason to stay.”

Jinyoung looks at him, cheeks starting to color up and asks, “What’s your reason on staying?”

He kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and she immediately wraps her legs around him, kissing him back as if the world depended on it. When he pulled away, he presses their foreheads together and Jinyoung feels so in love with this boy.

“You.”

Jinyoung kisses him again.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re graduated,” Jinyoung says as Mark twirls her in the air as he wore his dark blue robe, holding his scroll and his father took a picture of the moment.

Even today, Jinyoung could feel the girls glaring at her for being with Mark but she shrugs it off, kissing Mark on the cheek as he smiles for the camera.

She was talking to Youngjae when Mark stares, thinking what had he done in his past life to deserve someone as wonderful as Jinyoung. He felt a hand pat his back and he turns to see his father, who was also looking at Jinyoung, “You must really love her, don’t you Mark?”

Mark smiles, “I really do.”

“Then be a man, a responsible man and don’t hurt her.”

“I don’t think I would even if I could.”

His father smiles and walks back towards his wife, leaving Mark staring at his girlfriend. She recently got a hair cut so her long hair wasn’t so long anymore; it was shoulder length and Mark bit his lip at how beautiful she looks.

Feeling as if someone was staring at her, she turns her head and spots Mark, raises her eyebrow and Mark chuckles, walking towards her and slipping an arm around her waist, “I can’t get over how pretty you look today.”

“Today? So all the other days, I’m not?”

Mark laughs, kisses her cheek and whispers, “Everyday.”

Youngjae, Jaebum, Kunpimook, Yugyeom and Jackson all congratulated Mark and again, Mark’s father had took a picture of the seven of them together. “You better appear for our graduation next year!” Jackson says as he hooks an arm around Mark’s shoulder. Mark nodded, “Of course, I’d come. It’s Jinyoung’s graduation too,” causing Jackson to roll his eyes.

“And here, I thought we were bestfriends,” Jackson groaned and Mark laughs, hitting him playfully on the stomach, “Of course I’d come for all of your graduations.”

And that was the promise of their friendship.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re asking all of us to move in with you?” Kunpimook asks with wide eyes.

Mark nods, leaning back against his chair. They were at their normal coffee shop on one morning in the middle of November and Mark’s parents had left for the States three days ago. “My parents didn’t want to sell the house so they said we could all just... live there.”

Jinyoung sips her ice latte before turning to face her boyfriend, “That would be fun.”

Jackson snorts, “You think it’s fun because you two can have endless sex.” causing Yugyeom to choke on his cappuccino. Mark threw his head back as he laughs at Jackson’s words, “Maybe.”

He receives a hit on his chest from Jinyoung.

“Let’s say we do move in, we’re gonna split the bills, right? For electricity, water and groceries?” Jaebum asks as he pushes his glasses up. Mark nods, “And the house has three rooms? So we can divide ourselves into each room.”

“In that case, I’m with Yugyeom and Kunpimook, you with Jaebum, Youngjae with Jinyoung. End.” Jackson says, and Yugyeom agreed, high-fiving with Kunpimook. “I object,” Jaebum says and pulls Youngjae to his side, “Youngjae and Mark should switch.”

Yugyeom snorts at his step-brother, “You’re just a horny piece of shit.”

Jaebum gasps playfully, “Is that how you talk to your older brother?”

“Jaebum, please.”

Kunpimook and Jackson laughs when Yugyeom didn’t use his normal formality to Jaebum. Yugyeom then laughs it off, patting Jaebum at the back and nods, “Fine, you’ll room with Youngjae and Mark will room with Jinyoung. That makes all of you happy.” Jaebum hooks an arm around Yugyeom’s neck and messes his hair.

“So it’s a yes? Are you all agreeing to it? Moving in together?” Mark asks, his face full of hope and happiness and they all nodded. “It’s about time I move out from my cousin’s house,” Kunpimook complains. Yugyeom and Jaebum to mentioned about leaving their parent’s house, “At least now, mom wouldn’t have to get up early to prepare us breakfast and rush to work.”

“’Give it a week time and we’ll be living together already,” Kunpimook says.

“We’re gonna get tired of each other in less than a day, trust me.” Jinyoung sing-songs and they all laughed.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re kidding me. You have a patio??????” Jackson stares at the patio with the wide, eight shaped pool at the backyard, his luggage by his side. Mark chuckles and drags him to show all of them their rooms. Jinyoung didn’t bring much stuff as most of her stuffs were already there.

Youngjae and Jaebum got the room opposite from Mark and Jinyoung’s on the first floor while Kunpimook, Yugyeom and Jackson gets the master bedroom at the other end of the hallway. “Is there a reason why our bedroom is so far from both of yours?” Jackson says as he squint his eyes, eyeing the other four people who were standing by their door.

Kunpimook snorts, “As if we don’t know the reason.” he says and wiggles his eyebrows at Jinyoung and Youngjae, who both blushed and faked a cough, “Youngjae and I are gonna prepare some snacks and drinks downstairs. Come down once you’re all settled down, yeah?” Jinyoung says and drags Youngjae down to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes of chat and preparing was all it took before a shirtless Jackson runs down the stairs, through the back door and jumps into the pool. Youngjae laughs when she sees her boyfriend, too, running down the stairs, shirtless and racing with another three boys, all through the door and into the pool.

Jinyoung rolls her eyes and brought the tray of snacks and drinks out to the back, placing it at the round table by the pool. Youngjae and Jinyoung watch in amusement as the five boys fight over a crocodile pool float and a donut pool float.

“Why aren’t you two in here?” Jackson says as he splashes water towards the two girls. Jinyoung shakes her head and Youngjae just laughs at Jackson trying to splash more water towards them but Kunpimook had climbed onto his back.

Mark and Jaebum were making signals at each other and soon, both of the said boys got out of the water and towards their girlfriends. Jinyoung notices something and backed away, “Mark, no.”

Her boyfriend couldn’t care less when he pulled her up and lifted her bridal style, “Ready, princess?”

“MARK, NO!!” Jinyoung shrieks when Mark runs and jumps into the water with Jinyoung in his arms. She slaps his bare chest, and pushes her hair out of her face, looking at Youngjae who was also now in the pool.

When everyone started to get tired, Jackson falls asleep with his mouth wide open on the crocodile float and Yugyeom and Kunpimook were snoring as they slept on the pool chair, while Jaebum and Youngjae were both lying under the sun in the cold November afternoon.

Mark and Jinyoung were still in the water at the end of the pool as Mark trapped Jinyoung against the wall of the pool, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “Hi,” he says and Jinyoung smiles, caressing Mark’s cheeks as she kisses his cheek, “Hi yourself.”

He kisses her, hands on her waist as Jinyoung cupped his cheeks, another hand holding his shoulder. He nips on her lip, slowly brushing his tongue against her lower lip and Jinyoung parted her lips slightly, letting Mark’s tongue into her cavern.

One of his hands let go of her waist and under her shirt, cupping her breast and smiling into the kiss when Jinyoung lets out a soft moan. 

Jinyoung pulls away and stares at her boyfriend, smirking at him and biting her lower lip as she leaned closer to whisper, “You’ve got a boner, _baby_.”

Mark groans and somehow they ended up in the kitchen—Jinyoung on her knees and Mark grabbing a handful of her hair, not caring that they’re creating a puddle at the place.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mark says as he kissed her navel, Jinyoung smiling as she looks down at the male. His hands went to her back and gave her a look of _can i?_ and Jinyoung nods shyly, sitting up slightly so Mark could take off her bra and tossed into somewhere in the room.

He stares at Jinyoung; she was beautiful and she was just in her white panties.

Jinyoung made an attempt to cover herself up but Mark pins both her hands above her head, “Don’t cover yourself, beautiful. I love my view,” he says and Jinyoung’s cheeks turned pink.

Mark slowly wrapped his mouth around her left nipple as he played the other with his finger. Jinyoung moaned softly, gripping his arm and thought, _fuck, his sinful mouth_.

It wasn’t long before Mark went south, pushing her legs apart and kissing the inside of her thighs. He left purple bruises on her milky skin, and when he pulled her panties down, Jinyoung covered her face with her hands, “Oh my gosh, this is embarrassing.”

Her boyfriend looks up at her, and Jinyoung peeks from behind her fingers, “Babe, we’ve done more things than this, and you’re actually embarrassed?” Mark chuckles before he latches his mouth around her sensitive nub, sucking gently as he massages her thighs. Jinyoung arched her back as she moans. Mark did her slowly, gently because he knew it was her first time.

 He laps his tongue over the folds of her cunt, sucking on them once in a while. Jinyoung closes her eyes as she grips the bed sheets, spreading her leg further apart. Mark sucks on her clit again as he uses his finger to rub between her fold, feeling her wetness.

It wasn’t long before Jinyoung felt something probe her entrance and she moans louder, grabbing Mark’s blonde locks. Mark pushed his tongue into her hole, swirling it around as he rubs her clit with his finger.

Jinyoung was seeing birds and Mark probed deeper.

“M-Mark, I’m—“

Mark rolls her clit between his fingers and Jinyoung lost it, crying out loud as she reaches her orgasms, arching her back off the bed and her grip on Mark’s hair loosened.

It wasn’t long before they heard a knock on the door and Jackson screaming _KEEP IT DOWN_ , _SOME PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SLEEP_ causing Mark to laugh at the comment.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re Mark, yes?” Jinyoung’s mother says as she pulls Mark into her embrace, “Welcome to the family, son.” and Mark chuckles, hugging her back.

“Mom, we’ve only been dating for ten months. You’re making it sound as if he’s going to marry me,” Jinyoung says as she chopped the carrots.

“I am going to marry you,” Mark says and Jinyoung’s mother laughs, patting his back as Jinyoung stopped chopping, shocked at the statement, “As if I’m gonna let anyone else marry you, ‘nyoung.” he continues and Jinyoung turns to look at him, searching for a sign of playfulness in his face but he was smiling at Jinyoung’s mother and Jinyoung realizes that he wasn’t playing at all.

Jinyoung’s father walks in and stops when he sees Mark, “Ah, you must be Mark?” Mark bows, “Yes, and you must be Mr. Park.” Jinyoung’s father laughs, “Just call me uncle, alright? Don’t be too formal now,” and Mark nods, immediately started to chat with Jinyoung’s father.

Jinyoung stares in amusement during dinner when Mark and her father were laughing over things her father said and Mark even insisted that he do the dishes instead of Sunhwa, Jinyoung’s oldest sister. Jinyoung’s mother even asked her to leave them alone in the kitchen as she had things she wanted to talk about with Mark.

Minji, Jinyoung’s second sister, looks at Jinyoung and smiles, “I hope you marry him one day, Young-ah. He’s a really nice guy,” and was immediately agreed to by her father, who says that Mark had really great jokes and was also very smart.

When her mother exits the kitchen with Mark, Jinyoung looks at him questioningly and all Mark did was smile at her in return.

“Are you both staying the night?” her father asks and Jinyoung shakes her head, “We got to go back to the house since no one’s there. Jaebum and Youngjae went to visit Jaebum’s parents while Kunpimook and Jackson went back to their country.”

Her father nodded in return and soon, he asks Mark to follow him to show him his golf sets.

“Did you know Jinyoung plays golf?” Mark looks at Jinyoung in amusement and chuckles, “She never mentioned that.” Jinyoung smiles shyly and shrugs, “It’s been a while since I’ve played anyway.”

They left the Park’s residence at close to eleven at night, promising to visit for dinner during the weekends. As they drove back to their house, Jinyoung says, “My family loves you.”

Mark chuckles, “I love them too. Made me feel at home,” he says. Jinyoung looks at him with fond as she smiles, “They aren’t the only ones who loves you, you know?” Mark stepped on the brake as they approached a red light and he looks at Jinyoung, pulling her closer and kissing her lips lightly, “Who else loves me, hm?”

“Who do you think?” Jinyoung says and pecks his lips again.

Mark smiles at her, “I love you more, ‘nyoung-ah.” and kisses her again before the traffic light turns green.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re now Mrs. Mark Tuan,” Mark says as he kisses her again and again in their bedroom, raising his hand to cup her cheeks. The light shone against the golden band on his fourth finger, the ring that indicated their love for each other.

Even after marriage, the seven of them still lived together but eight years into their friendship, Jackson had became a successful lawyer, while Mark and Jaebum became doctors yet were still studying for their Masters. Yugyeom and Kunpimook were still studying in their final year of university, taking along the engineering field while Youngjae had become a fashion designer. Jinyoung was a veterinary in training in Seoul Grand Park.

So, they extended the house and added in more rooms. Kunpimook, Yugyeom and Jackson now each had a room while the other four still had the same room.

“I love you,” Jinyoung says as she unbuttons Mark’s white shirt, kissing her way down his chest.

“I love you.” replied her husband.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re dumb,” Jinyoung says as she climbs into bed after putting eight months old Jinah to sleep in her crib. Mark looks at his wife and chuckles, “Why so?”

“Youngjae’s gonna kill you for making Jaebum drunk on their wedding night,” she says and lays on her side, facing her husband. Mark snorts at the comments and threw an arm over her waist, “At least, they’re married, and drunk sex is hot sex, baby.”

“You pervert old man.” Jinyoung sticks her tongue out and Mark laughs, “Hey, I’m a successful twenty-nine years old doctor, who you calling an old man, hm?”

“You. Pervert.”

“You don’t say that when I run my hands down your—“

Jinyoung hits his chest playfully and Mark chuckles, pulling her close as she buries her face against his chest.

“What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you,” he says and looks down at his wife who was looking up at him through her lashes. “What did I do to deserve you,” says Jinyoung as she remembers their high school days.

Mark scoffs, “I just felt as if you were the one. Can’t blame fate now, babygirl,” he kisses her eyelid and Jinyoung smiles, kissing his jaw and pecking his lips. Mark could see the gold plate necklace he had gave her on her eighteenth birthday, and the gold ring on the fourth finger that they exchanged two years ago.

“I love you, ‘nyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung smiles at him, and he remembers why he fell in love with this beauty in the first place.

“I love you too, pervert.”

“Hey, I’m not a pervert!”

“Please, you get horny almost every day,” Jinyoung says and Mark smirks at her before leaning to her ears, “Why don’t we give Jinah a younger sibling, hm?”

Jinyoung rolled her eyes, “As I said, pervert.”

Mark chuckles, “I really love you, you know.” and Jinyoung kisses him, “I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“But I’m serious, baby. We could give Jinah younger siblings like, right now.”_

_“Do you think I’m some baby factory or what.”_

_“The more the merrier.”_

_“I will punch you, Mark, if you don’t stop talking.”_

_“I’m serious! Jinah would love a few younger siblings.”_

_“A few more? How many exactly do you plan to have?”_

_“How many players are there in a football team?”_

_“MARK!!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a bad attempt but i just really like fem!jinyoung hehe and i couldn't find much of fem!jinyoung except for Drowning in Sunlight which was beautiful! hehe but anyway, thank you for reading! and i'm sorry at how crappy this is :(


End file.
